


I Do Not Sleep

by raspberrysundae (ptgreat)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/raspberrysundae
Summary: Molly leaned forward, forearms crossed and resting on his thighs, “We’ve never spent much time alone together.”“We are now.”“Yes,” Molly’s smile stretched wider. “Yes we are.”





	I Do Not Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this to be a bigger fic eventually, but for all that I know a ton of spoilers, technically I haven't watched past ep 25. Technically.

“Well now. This is interesting,” Molly smiled, seating himself on the edge of Caleb’s makeshift desk.

The rickety table creaked. Caleb looked up at him from his reading with a small confused frown.

“Is it?”

Molly leaned forward, forearms crossed and resting on his thighs, “Oh very. We’ve never spent much time alone together.”

“We are now.”

“Yes,” Molly’s smile stretched wider. “Yes we are.”

Caleb felt heat rise in his cheeks and he dropped his gaze to the safety of his book. Two fingers nudged his chin back up. Caleb licked his bottom lip nervously and settled his eyes on the dip of Molly’s collar bone, counting the pale crisscrossing scars.

“You are adorably awkward, Mr. Caleb.”

Caleb flicked his eyes up to his before lowering them again, his face getting hotter. He followed the scars lower, the periapt catching his eye, warm and glittering on its chain, the point like an arrow to an angry red gash that disappeared under his white linen shirt. His chest tightened, ribs too small for his lungs.

Molly curled his tail around his forearm, the spade firm and velvety tapping his pulse point while his slender fingers tapped under Caleb’s chin with the same rhythm.

“So how should we spend this special moment?”

Caleb blinked several times and lifted his eyes to Molly’s.

“Moment?”

Molly chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“That’s right. And it’s all ours.”

He kissed him again, this time on the cheek. Caleb released a breath, closing his eyes while Molly peppered him with warm butterfly kisses, a playful peck on his nose, a soft brush against his jaw, a firm press to his temple. Molly framed Caleb’s face with both hands and kissed his mouth, moist and lingering. Caleb flushed, but didn’t pull away. Molly smiled against his lips.

“Mm, just think of all the things we could have gotten up to if we’d only spent more alone time together earlier.”

Caleb’s blush deepened and Molly laughed.

“Are you having _dirty_ thoughts, Mr. Caleb?”

“W-wasn’t the point of your question?”

Molly grinned and nipped his bottom lip, then kissed him when Caleb obligingly parted his lips and kept on kissing him.

“You’re very sweet,” he murmured, breath warm on Caleb’s cheek, while he twirled a piece of his auburn hair around one finger.

“I’m really not.”

Molly opened his mouth but paused, his red gaze glancing over Caleb’s shoulder. His brow furrowed for a moment but his expression smoothed. Before Caleb could turn to look he pressed a long kiss to Caleb’s forehead then an even longer one to his mouth. It felt like a goodbye. Caleb gripped a handful of his shirt.

“Oh, Caleb—”

“—Caleb.”

Caleb jerked awake, a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly. He sat upright, a page from his book sticking to his cheek for a moment. 

“Are you alright?” Nott looked up at him, big yellow eyes watching him in concern. “You fell asleep while reading.”

“I,” Caleb let go of the piece of parchment crumpled in his hand and scrubbed at his face with his other hand. “I am fine. Just tired I suppose.”

A dream. That’s all it was. He swallowed the imagined taste of warming spices. A silly, foolish dream.

“You should lie down then,” she tugged gently on Caleb’s arm. “You’re not doing your back any favors in that old chair.”

He rolled his shoulders, his body stiff and creaking almost as much as the table and chair.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

He stood and let her guide him to the bed, exhaustion dragging at his senses.

“Of course I’m right,” Nott patted his hand. “Do you want me to ask Caduceus for some tea?”

Caleb shook his head, “Sleep is all I need.”

“Boots off and into bed then!”

Caleb smiled wanly and followed her directions, tucking his long legs under the blankets. The pillow was mostly flat but clean, and as he drifted off he thought he could smell lavender and rosemary.


End file.
